Remember
by Aerlys
Summary: The team is on the case of a little boy, why and how did he disappear even if his father was next to him?
1. Chapter 1: Christopher Davies

**Title: **Remember

**Resume: **The team is on the case of a little boy, why and how did he disappear even if he's father was next to him?

**Author note: **New story! I hope you will like it! I'm gonna do what I can to make this story longer than ther others. So good reading! °(.)°

Remember

**Chapter 1:**

It was snowing on New York City, this big city that never sleep. A tall man with dark haired and brown eyes was walking in the street, holding the hand of a little boy who was certainly his son. The little boy was about 6 years old and looked like his father, with big cheeks. The little boy was looking at the persons who were walking around him. This world that he didn't understand, those big shadows who were walking everywhere. Then they entered in a covered market, the market was full of persons. They could hear some children crying, persons speaking, even shouting. The father walked towards a fruit seller, still holding his son's hand. Then he stopped in front of the stand and started to talk with the seller and asked him some fruit.

-I'd like a kilo of apple please, the man asked to the seller.

During this time the little boy was still looking at the persons who were around him. Listening to what they were saying even if he didn't understand everything. It was "adults' things" like his father told him. THen he looked at the womans who were talking next to him and slowly disappear...

_**Covered market**_

_2 hours missing_

Jack arrived in front of the covered market, some policemen were walking in front of the entry, and curious people were looking at them and at the entry. Jac kgot out of his car, walked towards a policeman, flashed his badge and entered in the covered market. The rest of the team were already there, like if they Martin was interrogating a seller, Vivian was speaking with the father who was completely a completely freaked out and was shouting: "I'm a so bad father! How could he disappeared, I was just next to him!", and Samantha was asking some questions to witnesses. When Jack entered Danny went to meet him and give him a little briefing on the missing person.

-His name is Christopher Davies, 6, as you heard, he was just next to his father who was buying some fruits and speaking with the seller when he disappeard, Danny started. The father is a historian and the mother is a nurse in Mount Sinai Hospital.

Then Jack nodded and Martin, Vivian and Samantha come to see them. It was very cold so they were all wearing big coats and scarfs, their nose were red and Danny was caughing and wiping his nose. Chrismas was very close and the winter and his snow were already there.

-A witness told me that he saw a tall man with blond hair talking with the kid but he only saw he's back.

-So, Samantha and Vivian you're going to Christopher's school and talk with the teacher, Martin, I want you to go to the office look if there's any pedophiles near there and look the background of the parents, Danny, you come with me, we'll see the mother with the father.

They all nodded, Samantha, Martin and Vivian went towards their cars and Danny and Jack walked towards the father who was crying.

_**Christopher's school**_

Samantha and Vivian got out of the car and walked towards the entrance of the school. They could see the children running out the school with big smile and running towards their parents, and among them there was Chistopher. Then a soft voice behind took them out of their thought.

-Can I do something for you?

They turned to look who it was, it was a tall young woman with long dark hair and grey eyes, she got a stern look asking herself why they were there prowling around the school.

-I'm special agent Spade and this is special agent Johnson, we're with the FBI, Samantha said while flashing her badge.

Then a smile apppeared on her face, knowing that she can she trust them.

-And what can I do for the FBI?

-Huh... we'd like to speak with the headmistress of the school, Vivian said with a smile.

-It's me, I'm Eveline Winter. So, will you tell me what's going on?

-Christopher Davies disappeared and--

-What? He disappeared? The headmistress said, cutting Vivian. It was unbelievable for her, and they could see the fears in her eyes.

-Yeah, Samantha said with a little voice.

-Oh my God... Eveline Winter said in horror. How can I help you?

-We'd like to ask you a few questions.

The young woman nodded.

-Who is his teacher?

-It's me.

-How is he in class?

-He's a nice little boy, very gentle and so sweet...

-Did any adult have a strange behavior with Christopher? Vivian asked while taking notes on her notebook.

-No, I didn't notice anything.

-Okay, I think that's all, thank you very much.

-Call us if you remember something, Samantha said while tending a card with a smile.

Then the headmistress took the card and shook Samantha's and Vivian's hand.


	2. Chapter 2: losing their own blood

**Chapter 2:**

_**Davies' house**_

_3 hours missing_

Danny, Jack and Mr.Davies got out of the car and walked toward the little but welcoming house. The house was red, there were plants all around the house, and there was a big tree in front of it too.

-What am I going to say to my wife...? Mr.Davies said more to himself than for the two agents.

Then at the window of the house the face of a woman appeared, she smiled at ther husband but then she looked at the two man who were accompanying her husband, and the smile disappeared of her face. She walked towards the door, opened it and made a "Who-are-they?" look.

-Hi honey... the husband said with a little smile.

Then the wife realized that there wasn't her son with him, and started to panicked.

-Charles, where is Christopher? The wife said with a anxious voice.

-That's why they are there...

Tears appeared in her eyes and the woman collapsed. Her husband ran towards her and took her in his arms, both crying. They thought about their son, their own blood. Their little boy, that always smile at them and asking them questions about everything he saw. Danny and Jack were looking at the scene, their hearts were pounding, it was so heartbreaking and a tear appeared in Jack's and Danny's eyes. Jack thought about his daughters, Kate and Hannah, if something happen to them he would never forgive him that and Danny thought about his parents who died when he was young, too young, and who was still feeling guilty about their death and this feeling would never left him. Then the woman wiped her tears, trying to stay strong, she stood up and walked towards the door, still wiping her tears away. Th husband stood up, the eyes full of tears, walked towards them and made a sign to tell them to enter in the house. The inside of the house was like the outside, it was very welcoming and happiness could be feel when you entered in the house. But will happiness come back here? They made their way to the living room and sat on a couch in front of the Davies. Their eyes were red and tears were still appearing in their eyes.

-What can we do to help you? Mrs.Davies said while sobing.

-We'd like to ask you some questions about your son, Jack answered.

The Davies nodded and Jack took a deep breath, he knew that it would be very difficult for them.

-Did any adults have a strange behavior with your son? Jack asked.

-No, we didn't notice anything, Charles Davies said.

-Anything out of the ordinary?

-I remember that one day, I was walking with Christopher to school...

_Flash Back_

-Daddy! What's that? Christopher asked to his father while showing a bird who was walking near them, he wanted to touch it.

-It's a bird, they fly in the sky, look! Charles Davies said while showing birds who were flying.

Then a man was walking in front of them.

-Hey Christopher! The man said with a smile.

-Hi! Christopher said while waving his hand.

And the man walked pass them and went towards his car.

-You know this man? The father asked with a surprised look.

-Yeah, it's the man with the little dog!

-Where did you meet him?

-At the exit of the school when I was waiting mum! The little boy exclaimed, very excited.

_End of the Flash_

-Do you remember how he was? Danny asked while noting on his notepad.

-The only think I remember, it's that he was wearing a long black coat with a hat.

-Okay, thank you, Jack said while standing up.

Then they shook the Davies' hands and walked towards the door.


	3. Chapter 3: the phone call

New chapter! I hope you will like it!

**Chapter 3:**

_**FBI, missing persons unit**_

_5 hours missing_

Danny and Jack walked out of the elevator, Martin, Vivian and Samantha were talking about what they have found at Martin's desk. When they noticed them they all raised their heads and look at them.

-Hey, what's up? Martin asked to them.

-They didn't notice any strange behavior but one day, Mr.Davies and his son were walking to the school, they met a man who recognized Christopher, it seems that they met before that day and Christopher called him the man with the little dog, Jack said.

-But the father know him too, doesn't he? Samantha asked while sitting on a chair.

-No, he doesn't, Danny answered.

-Maybe it's him who kidnapped Christopher, because he didn't shoute so he knew the person who took him, Jack concluded.

The rest of the team nodded.

-But who is this man? Vivian said.

-That's what we're going to look for, Jack said. Martin what did you find?

-Charles Davies works in the Metropolitan Museum of Art, he also teaches history at the Lyceum Kennedy, he has two big sisters and a little sister, he got married to Tina in 1989, Tina Davies works in the Mount Sinaï Hospital, she has a little sister and a little brother. Christopher was born in 1999 and his an only child. They don't have any debts but they are not rich either. I don't notice anything on their phone records and on their credit card, Martin said.

-So it's not for the money,what did Christopher's teacher said?

-The headmistress, Eveline Winter said that Christopher is a cute little boy and she didn't notice annything out of the ordinary, Vivian sighed.

-Okay, so we must find who is this mysterious man, Jack concluded.

-Maybe his someone of the parent's entourage, Danny said.

-But a historian and a nurse don't have a lot of ennemies... Samantha said while tapping her pen on her notebook.

-An angry patient or student, Danny said, desperate to not know how they could find this myterious man.

-Yeah, maybe... Jack said while thinking.

Then a phone rang, it was Jack's cell phone. He took it and responded.

-Malone... What? When?... How it arrived?... Okay, thanks, Jack said to the person at the end of the line.

And he hung up. He turned to look at his team who were waiting for him to say what was going on.

-They reveived a phone call from the kidnapper but it's not a ransom demand, Jack said.

A surprised look appeared on every face of the team, even if they all knew that it wasn't about the money it was surprising for them. But why the kidnapper has done this?

_30 minutes later_

Jack and a young man walked towards the rest of the team, the young man was holding a laptop. They all sat around the conference table and waited for the young man to make them listen to the phone call.

-Do you remember me? A distorted low voice said.

-Who are you? Mr.Davies said in the phone.

-Hahaha you didn't remember me? The distorted low voice said while laughing. I don't mind... So let us go back to the subject, You broke my career so I mess a little with your family.

-It's you who kidnapped Christopher? Mr.Davies said completely panicked. What do you from me? I will give everything you want!

-I don't want anything...

And the person at the end of the line hung up.

-Hello?... Hello? Mr.Davies said, still panicking.

They could hear his wife criying in the background and praying. And he hung up, a silence settled, but was soon break by Jack.

-Did you get a trace on it?

-No, I didn't, the young man said while shaking his head.


	4. Chapter 4: new lead

I'm sorry, this is the real chapter 4, sorry it was the wrong one.

**Chapter 4:**

_**FBI, missing persons unit**_

_6.5 hours missing_

Jack and Martin were in an empty office, the Davies were sitting in front of them. They looked pretty upset and very concern, the father look particularly guilty. He was always looking at his hands, not looking at his wife who was completely panicked. Jack took a deep breath and decided to ask them the question.

-Do you know who it can be? Jack asked softly.

Charlie Davies opened his mouth, wanting to say something, but he paused a little and started to speak:

-I... I think I know who is it... Mr.Davies said.

His wife turn to look at him with a surprise look. It seems that she didn't notice the guilt in the eyes of his husband.

-What!.. Why didn't you tell me? she said with a shocked look.

Mr.Davies took a deep breath while looking at his wife, knowing that she won't forgive him for not telling her.

-I think it's... it's... Yann Kingsley.

-And who is this Yann Kingsley? Jack asked.

-He was one of my colleague, and he was having an affair with one of the student. So I spoke with him about that...

_Flash Back_

A tall man was talking with a young woman, they were laughing and looking at each other in the corridor. Then the man stopped when he noticed Charlie Davies, looking at them.

-Yann! I've already told you! Charlie said, very angry.

Yann Kingsley look at the woman.

-Go ahead, he said to her.

She nodded and walked towards the exit doors. Yann approached Charlie with a furious look.

-It's my own bussiness! I've already got a mother you know! Yann yelled at Charlie.

-I'm gonna tell about it! Charlie shouted.

-Try, and you will see!

And he walked pass Charlie, opened the exit doors and got out of the building.

_end of the Flash Back_

-So I tell the administration and they fired him, Charlie finished.

-Why didn't you tell us? Martin asked.

-It was four years ago! I completely forget since I heard the voice.

Then his wife started to cry, thinking about all this. It was very difficult for the mother, her only child was kidnapped and her husband know who it is. The husband took her in his arm reassuring her.

-Do you know anything else about him? Jack asked.

-Huh, yeah, he got a brother in Brooklyn , his name is... Sean..., Sean Kingsley.

-Do you got his adress?

-No, he never talked about his brother, all I know it's that he got a brother. Ah, and he got a wife before that, but they divorced 2 years later I met him.

-Okay, Jack said while writting on his notebook. Do you know her name?

-Huh... let me see... Irina Stamsy, Stamty or something like that...

Jack nodded and write it on his notebook, then he turned to look at Martin.

-Search them, Jack said to Martin who nodded.

And he walked out of the office. Then Danny arrived just after Martin had got out of the room, paper Danny knocked on the door and entered.

-Jack, Danny said looking at Jack to the Davies.

Jack nodded and got out of the room with Danny.

-Just a sec, he said to the Davies.

They stood in the corridor and tending the shit of paper he was holding.

-We received this, he said while looking at the paper.

Jack took it and read it. And horror appeared in his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5: background

New Chapter! Sorry for the long wait but I'm ill so.. Sorry! And good reading! D

**Chapter 5 :**

_**FBI, missing persons unit**_

_7 hours missing_

Danny and Jack stood in the corridor and Danny give the shit of paper he was holding to Jack.

-We received this, this morning, he said while looking at the paper.

Jack took it and read it. And horror appeared in his eyes. A photo was stuck on the paper. The photo was showing Christopher, tied on a chair, tears in his eyes and fear could be see on his face.

-Oh my god… Jack whispered for himself.

-It was in an envelope, but there wasn't a stamp, that bastard drop it in the letterbox, Danny concluded.

Jack nodded and continue to look at the photo.

_10 minutes_

Jack and Danny walked towards Samantha, Martin and Vivian, they have just said to the Davies about the photo and the message of the letter. It had been a tought moment, when they saw the parents burst in tears, and saying that they wanted their son back. Jack could see that it was affecting Danny too, but he thought that his fellow agent will be able to control his emotion, or at least he hoped so. When Martin saw Jack and Danny coming towards them, he went to see them.

-Jack, I found Yan Kingley's ex-wife, it's Irina Stamply, she lives in Brooklyn, Martin said to them while reading on his paper.

-And his brother ? Jack asked.

-His brother lives in the Upper West Side, he's a respectable citizen.

-Or on the surface.

Martin nodded and they all sat around the table.

-Okay, so Viv and Danny, I want you to go and interview Irina Stamply, maybe he contacted her, Samantha, you're gonna look in their phone records, Martin, you come with, we'll see his brother.

They all nodded, got up, took their coat and walked out the office, except Samantha who went to her desk.

_**Bergen St, Irina Stamply's house**_

_8 hours missing_

Danny parked his car in front of the big white house, and Vivian and Danny got out of the car.

-Oh, it seems that Irina Stamply have a good life, Vivian observed.

-Yeah, she maybe remarried to a rich ambassador, Danny said with a grin.

Then they walked towards the door and knocked on it. The door was soon opened by an imposing man, who didn't look very nice.

-Yeah, we already have everything we want, he said to them, thinking they were seller.

-Huh.. We're with the FBI, I'm special agent Taylor and this special agent Johnson, Danny said while flashing his badge, with a amused smile.

-Yeah, and what do you want?

-Can we see Irina Stamply ? Vivian asked.

-Irina ! The FBI want to see you ! the man shouted.

Then they heard foot step and a small, blond haired woman came to the door.

-Yeah, what do you want ? she asked to them.

-We'd like to ask you a few questions about—Danny started.

-About what ?

-It was what I was going to tell you, Danny said with an amazed look.

-So, tell me.

-It's about Yan Kingsley, Vivian said, while Danny was looking at them with scorn.

-Yeah, what about him ?

-We think he kidnapped a little boy.

-And ?

-It doesn't surprise you or something else?

-It's none of my business, he does what he want !

Then she shut the door in front of them. Danny's jaw dropped open with stupor.

-What ! It's unbelievable ! They're gonna hear from me ! Danny said, furious.

-No Danny ! Vivian said, it's useless !

-But–-

-There's not gonna tell us anything, let's go back to the office, Vivian said turning back towards the car.

Danny followed her, still angry.

**_W. 105th St, Sean Kingsley's house_**

_8 hours missing_

Martin and Jack arrived in front of the door of an appartment, in Upper West Side. They knocked on it and the door was soon opened by a little girl with blond hair and blue eyes, she was about 6 years old.

-Hi, Jack said softly, can we see your daddy ?

-Yeah, I'm gonna search him… the little girl said with a little cute voice.

Then she turned back and walked into the apartment.

-Daddy ! There's people at the door who want to talk to you, the little voice said.

-Okay, stay here, a voice of a man said to the little girl.

Then they heard footstep coming and a young man appeared, with brown hair and dark eyes.

-Yeah, who are you ? he said to them.

-I'm special agent Malone and this is special agent Fitzgerald, Jack said while flashing his badge, we're with the FBI.

-Oh, come in, the man said while letting them entered.

They entered in a tiny but cute little apartment, kids playing in their room and the wife sitting in the living room watching tv with a teenage girl. The man lead them to the living room and they sat around a table.

-So, what can I do for you ? he said to them.

-We'd like to ask you a few questions about your brother, Jack started.

-My brother ? What did he do this time ? he sighed.

-Huh… we think he kidnapped a little boy, Martin said.

-What he kidnapped someone ? I thought he stole some money or something like that! But kidnapping a little boy! The man said very surprised and angry.

-Did he recently contact you ? Jack asked while noting on his notebook.

-No, the last time I speak with him it was 10 years ago.

Jack nodded and wrotte it on his notebook.

-How can you describe him ?

-He's very prout of him, but he can be very nice and funny. He is sometime violent, particularly when he is angry. He can be talkative too. Huh... he maybe change, the last time I saw him he was 16 years old so...

-Okay, do you know a place where he can be ? Martin asked.

-Yeah, he's maybe in a house in the Catskill. It was our father's but when he died, he bequeath it to Yan.


	6. Chapter 6: finishing in the dark

**Chapter 6 :**

_**FBI, missing persons unit**_

_9 hours missing_

Danny and Vivian came back in the office, Danny was angry but Vivian was calm as always. When Samantha noticed them she got up and saw that Danny looked furious.

-Hey ! What's going on ? Sam asked to Danny with a surprise look.

-She shut the door just in front of us ! It's unbelievable! Danny shouted completely angry.

And he sat at the table. Everybody where looking at them, asking themselves why he was shouting.

-Who is he talking about? Sam whispered to Vivian in her ear.

-About Irina Stamply… Vivian sighed.

-Did she say something before slamming the door ?

-No, she didn't…

-Ah…

Then Jack and Martin entered in the office, and they all sat around the table. Danny had calm himself and was now taping his pen on the table.

-Are you calm now ? Vivian asked to him with an amused smile.

Danny nodded and dropped his pen on his notebook. Jack started the briefing:

-So, what have you learn from the ex-wife ?

-Nothing, she slammed the door in front of us, without telling us anything.

And they heard Danny sighed, which made smile Vivian and Samantha.

-Not very nice… Martin said.

-Sam ? Jack asked.

-Irina Stamply got a 33 second call from Yan Kingsley, it must a message.

-Okay, the brother told us that the last time his saw him, Yan was 16 years old and it was 10 years ago, but Yan got a house in the Catskill, Jack said.

-He's maybe there.

-Yeah, and I want you and Martin to come with me. Danny you're gonna go with Mr.Davies, he's going to his work, he got somehting important to do, and Vivian you're going with Mrs.Davies maybe the kidnapper will call them back.

Then they all nodded and stood up. Danny and Vivian joined the Davies and Sam, Martin and Jack took their FBIs jacket.

_**Davies' house**_

_10 hours missing_

Vivian and Mrs.Davies were in the living room, Vivian was putting the computer which get a trace of a caller. Mrs.Davies was in the kitchen, doing the diner. When Vivian finished with the computer, she went into the kitchen.

-Do you have any children? Mrs.Davies asked to Vivian.

-Yeah, a boy, Vivian answered with a smile.

-How old is he ?

-He's 12.

-I'm sure he's a cute little boy…

Then a tear appeared in the mother's eyes, and Vivian approached and put a hand on her shoulder, to recomfort her.

-I don't know where my son could be and if he got something to eat at this time... I'm a very bad mother...

-It's not your fault, you couldn't know.

-I miss him so much, I just want him back….

-Don't worry, okay ? We'll bring him back..., Vivian said while patting Mr.Davies's shoulder with her hand.

**_Metropolitan Museum of Art_**

_10 hours missing_

Danny and Mr.Davies entered in the museum which was close, as it was 7 p.m. When they entered a man came to see them, a sad smile on his face.

-Oh Charles… I heard about your son… I'm very sorry… the man said while approaching.

They he gave him a hug, and then he noticed Danny, who was waiting just next to them.

-Oh, this is special agent Taylor, Charlies Davies said while showing Danny.

-I'm Ted Eggert, the man said while tending his right hand to Danny, with a smile.

Then Danny shook his hand.

-I have to go, Ted Eggert said to them.

And he got out of the building. Charlies lead Danny towards his office and walked towards a door and entered into the office. It was a little office, with lot of pictures of Mr.Davies with his son and his wife.

-I'm gonna put a computer that will trace the kidnapper if he call, Danny said while kneeling and taking a laptop out of a bag.

-Okay, it's gonna take some times so I'm gonna grab a coffee, so you want one ? Mr.Davies asked.

-No, it's okay, Danny said while connecting the computer to the telephone.

-I'll be back soon, you can visit a little the museum but there's nobody.

Danny nodded and continued what he was doing. Charlies Davies got out of the room and 5 minutes later Danny could hear an other door slamming. After finishing of connecting everything, he stood up and decided to look a little in the museum. There was a big silent in the museum, he could only heard his footsteps. He walked towards a long table with all sorts of things, from different period of the history. Looking attentively at the things liyings there. Then he saw a shadow, he turned to look and saw a tall man with blond hair, and heard a loud BANG.

And everything went dark...


	7. Chapter 7: defeats

I'm sorry for the mystakes... I read again what I've written, and saw all the mistakes that I've done and I'm saying to myself: "Wow, was it really me who write this? No... I'm not that bad in english?" xD... So I'm really sorry! )

**Chapter 7:**

_**A house in the Catskill**_

_10 hours missing_

Jack, Samantha and Martin were in front of a house with a dozen of other FBI agents and a SWAT team, holding their gun aimed towards the house, preparing themselves to break into the house. Their hearts were pounding, 'maybe in this house there are a little boy who is completely scared with his kidnapper' Jack thought. Then he took a deep breath and made a gesture with the hand. And the SWAT team ran towards the house, breaked the door and entered in it. Jack, Sam, Martin and the other FBI agents were following them. They looked in all the rooms and saw that there was nobody in the house.

-Jack! Martin called.

Jack joined Martin in one of the bedroom and discovered that there were all sorts of security machines, with TVs where they could see the front of the house and the surroundings of it.

-He saw us coming, Jack said , while looking at the TVs.

Martin nodded, while looking at the TVs too.

-Jack, we found some stuff for children, Sam said, who was standing in the doorway, holding a teddy bear.

_**Metropolitan museum**_

_10.15 hours missing_

Charlies Davies entered, holding a cup of coffee in the left hand and a box of donuts in the right hand. He walked towards his office, not noticing Danny, thinking that he was in the office. He saw that the room was empty, so he walked out of the office to see where Danny had gone. Then he heard someone whispering his name with difficulty. He turned his head towards where he heard the voice and saw Danny, lying in his blood, asking his help.

-Agent Taylor ! Charlies exclaimed in horror.

Then he ran towards him, knelt next to Danny and hold his hand.

-Stay with me, okay ? I'm gonna call an ambulance, Charlies said completely shocked, while taking his cellphone out of his pocket with a shaky hand.

And he dialled 911. While he was talking with the operator, he felt a pain in his chest as his heart was tight. He was so panicked that he was stammering, and the operator had difficulty to understand him. He looked back at Danny. He could see Danny's pain in his eyes, and felt very useless. He took a deep breath and decided to do something.

-What can I do to help him? He asked.

-Put a pressure on his wounds, you must try to slow down the bleeding.

, the operator said.

Charlies Davies took his jacket and put it on the different wounds which were pretty of each other. Danny made a little sound, and pain could be see on his face.

-I'm sorry, but I have to do it, okay ? Mr.Davies said to Danny. So try to calm down.

Then Charlies' cellphone made a biip, Charlies looked at it and saw that there wasn't any battery.

-Oh, it never works when you need it, he said while dropping it on the floor.

Danny was fighting against the tiredness, his eyes were slowly closing. But Charlies knew that he must kept him awake.

-Hey, stay with me, you musn't sleep.

But Danny felt so weak, he wanted to sleep, even if he knew that he musn't do it. His life was slowly leaving his body and he tried to be strong to fight against that but he didn't have enough strenght to do it. Charlies saw Danny's eyes closing and realized that Danny was now unconscious.

-Oh god, where is this damn ambulance?

The pool of blood had grown bigger and Charlies' pants was full of blood. 'There's to much blood, he's not gonna make it!' Charlies thought, panic rising in him again. He knelt there for about 5 minutes that seems like hours for him, waiting the ambulance. And when he finally heard the hooter of the ambulance, he was thinking to himself that Danny was almost dead. But he was soon took out of his mind by a medic, who was asking him to step aside.

-How long has he been unconscious ? the medic asked to him.

-Huh… I... I don't remember, Charlies aswered still shocked.

He was still staring at the medics who were taking care of Danny.

_10.15 hours missing_

Jack, Martin and Samantha were in Martin's car, heading towards the office.

-We should call Vivian and Danny to see is everything okay, Sam suggested.

-Yeah, Jack said while nodding.

Then he took his cellphone and phone Vivian.

-Johnson, she said at the end of the line.

-Viv, it's Jack, did you get something from the kidnapper?

-No, we didn't, did you call Danny ?

-I'm gonna do it.

-Okay, see you ! Vivian said and hung up.

Sam looked at him waiting for him to tell her something, but he shook his head and Sam sighed. Jack then phone Danny, and heard the phone rang. But after the sixth time he gave up.

-He doesn't answer, Jack said hoping that it was because of a problem with Danny's cellphone.

-Try later, Martin said while concentrating on the road.

Jack nodded while looking at the lights of the city.


	8. Chapter 8: pain and fear

I'd like to thanks Drakcir, Zonya and Joralie for their reviews, they make me want to write more and more! Thank you very much! D

**Chapter 8:**

_**FBI, missing persons unit**_

_10.30 hours missing_

Jack, Samantha and Martin were around the conference table, debating on where Yan Kingsley could be.

-The problem is that we don't have even a little idea where he could be, Samantha said.

-He maybe left the city, Martin proposed.

-Yeah maybe… Jack said a bit absent-mindedly.

He looked at his watch, and turned to look at Sam and Martin.

-What is Danny doing ? Jack said, worried. He should have call us.

Then his cellphone rang, Sam and Martin looked at him and Jack took it.

-Malone, he said.

-A…agent Malone… a shaky voice said at the end of the line.

-Mr.Davies ?

Martin and Samantha looked at each other, asking themselves why it was Mr.Davies who call them and not Danny.

-Yeah, it's me…

-Why isn't Danny who call ?

-That was what I was gonna tell you.

-So go on, Jack said, fear growing inside him.

-I...I don't know how it happen and who did it…

Then he paused.

-What are you talking about ? Jack asked.

-Agent Taylor was sh.. shot in the museum, I…I don't know how it—

-What! Jack practically shouted while interrupting Mr.Davies. How is he ? Where is he?

Martin and Sam saw concern on Jack's face and started to be worried about what was going on.

-He's in hospital, at Lenox Hill Hospital…

-Okay, Jack said, while breathing loudly, and trying to stay calm. And where are you?

-I… I'm still in the Metropolitan Museum…

-Stay here I'm gonna come okay… Stay calm…

Then he hung up and turned to look at Martin and Samantha who were verry worried. Silence felt between them but was soon broke by Sam, she know that there was something wrong and couldn't wait to know what.

-Jack ? What's going on ? Samantha said half wanting to know half refusing to hear what Jack was going to say.

-It's about Danny…

He paused and took a deep breath.

-He was shot and he's in hospital, Jack said while trying to control his emotion.

Martin's and Samantha's jaws dropped open at this news, and assimilating hard the news.

-I want you two, to go to the Lenox Hill hospital and see how is Danny, I'm gonna go to the Metropolitan Museum, Jack said braking the other silence that had felt.

They nodded, took their coats in a hurry and ran towards the elevator. It was like a nightmare, Samantha and Martin practically thought that it was a gag. They were all in deep thought when the elevator stopped and took them off of their thoughts.

_**Lenox Hill Hospital**_

_11 hours missing_

Sam and Martin ran in the hospital, completely lost. Fortunately a nurse ask them if they were okay and what they were looking for.

-We're searching our co-worker, he was admitted here about an hour ago, Martin said.

-What's his name ? the nurse asked them while looking in the computer database.

-Danny, Danny Taylor, Samantha said.

The nurse search for about 2 minutes and finally find him.

-He's in surgery, you must wait in the waiting room. The doctor will come to tell you how he is.

-How long must we wait ? Martin asked.

-About 3 hours, the nurse said with a compassionate voice.

She smiled at them and left them. Martin and Samantha sat on a bench among lots of other people waiting for a doctor.

_During this time_

_**Metropolitan Museum**_

Jack got out of his car, while looking at the building. Polices car were in front of the building and he could see that policemen were inside it, investigating. Jack took a deep breath and walked towards the museum. The wind was getting more and more stronger, and it started to be a bit difficult for him to walk but finally managed to arrive. When he entered he saw at first policemen around a big pool of blood, Danny's blood. He stared at the pool, feeling very weird, what he was feeling was indescribable, a mix of shock, sadness and worried. He thought about how Danny felt at that moment when he got shot, how it had been painful and scary for him. Then he noticed Charlies Davies sitting on a seat, completely shocked. He walked towards him and put a hand on his shoulder.

-Oh… A…agent Malone, Mr.Davies said.

-What happened ? Jack asked.

-We were in my office, and I thought that I should buy some coffee because it was gonna take me some time. So I went to a bar near here and came back. And... and when I came back I... I saw him, lying in his blood... Charlies said with difficulty while thinking about that again. All this pain in his eyes... It was simply awful...

Then a big silence felt between them and Charlies Davies raised his head towards Jack.

-He put a box on my desk in my office, Mr.Davies said while showing his office's door.

Jack nodded and walked towards the door. He opened it and saw a box on the desk. He opened it and looked in it...


	9. Chapter 9: worries

**Chapter 9 :**

**_Metropolitan Museum_**

_11 hours missing_

Jack was in the office of Charlies Davies. A box was on the table, he walked towards it and opened it. In the box there was a silvery bracelet and a red cap. A letter was lying on the desk, next to the box. On it there was written: TO MR.DAVIES, in red capital letters. He took the letter, opened it and read it:

_Dear Mr and Mrs Davies,_

_I hope you remember to who belong this bracelet and this cap... I just wanted to tell you that your son is going well, in fact just for the moment... You deserve what's happening to you! _

_Your dear Mr.Kingsley._

There was draw a devil on the letter and next to the devil there was a spot of blood. Jack walked out of the office, the box in the hands and walked towards Charlies Davies.

-Mr.Davies, in the letter Yann Kingsley say that you must reconize this, Jack said while handing the cap and the bracelet.

Charlies took it and looked at it. A tear slowly ran down his cheek.

-It belongs to my son… He never took this bracelet out… And he was wearing this cap when he was kidnapped, Mr.Davies said.

_**Lenox Hill Hospital**_

_13 hours missing_

Samantha and Martin were already waiting since an hour, but for them it was like it had been 10 hours. Samantha looked at her watch and sighed. A big silence had fell between them, because they weren't able to speack as it was like there was a big fog in their heads and they couldn't even think straight. Then Jack and Vivian arrived, Vivian looked worry. They scan the room to find Martin and Sam and finally found them. They approached them and could see that Martin was completely lost and Samantha was looking at the floor, she was deep in thought. Then Vivian kneel in front of Martin who had his head in his hands and she looked at him in the eyes.

-Hey, Martin... Vivian said with a soft voice.

Martin raised his head and looked at her, his face was pale and he looked helpless.

-It's gonna be okay, Danny is strong, he's gonna get through surgery, Vivian continued.

Martin nodded slightly, knowing that she was true. During this time Jack had sit next to Samantha.

-Did the doctors tell you anything ? Jack asked.

-No, they only told us that he was in surgery and that we must wait 3 hours, Samantha answered. In fact an hour now... And what did you find?

-Yann Kingsley left a box and a letter on Charlies' desk. There was a bracelet and a cap in it that belong to Christopher, Jack said.

-Does he say how is Christopher? Martin asked, looking at them.

-Yeah, but just for the moment he says… Jack answered.

They all sighed at this news, hoping that Christopher was still alive. And a big silence felt between them...

_An hour later_

Martin was half asleep, and Vivian, Samantha and Jack were in deep thoughts when a doctor came to see them.

-Are you here for agent Taylor? the doctor asked to them.

Jack nodded while standing up. Martin and Samantha woke up as they saw the young doctor. Their stomachs were tied, dreading what the young doctor was going to say.

-How is he ? Samantha asked in a hurry.

-We were able to remove the bullets, to stop the bleeding and to balance what he lost.

-Can we see him ? Martin asked.

-Yeah, but he won't wake up for a couple of hour.

They all nodded and the young man led them towards Danny's room. They walked through long white corridors and stopped in front of a door, number 346.

-Here we are, the doctor said while showing the door.

Then a nurse ran towards them. ! They need you! The nurse said, out of breath.

-Okay, I'm coming.

They both ran towards the end of the corridors and turned at the corner. During this time the rest of the team were looking at them and when they disappeared from their sights, Sam, Martin and Vivian turned to look at Jack. Who walked towards the door and stopped just in front of it. He took a deep breath and opened slowly the door to discover a pale and helpless Danny. They all walked into the room in a big silence, looking at Danny or at the floor. He looked so weak and so fragile that it was heart-breaking for them. They all sat around the bed with the same silence. Two hours later, Samantha was sleeping next to Martin, Vivian went back home and Jack was still looking at Danny, thinking of how all this would have been avoided. But then Danny's hand moved and his eyes were trying to open.

-Hey, Danny, Jack said, looking at him.

Samantha and Martin woke up at the sound of Jack's voice.

-Mmmh… What's going on Jack ? Samantha said half asleep.

-He's waking up !

Then Samantha and Martin jumped to their feet and approached Danny's bed. Danny's eyes slowly opened and closed as his eyes were dazzled by the lights. He opened the eyes again and looked at his co-worker with a confuse look.

-Danny, everything is going to be okay now, Jack said with a soft voice.


	10. Chapter 10: a new clue

**Chapter 10 :**

_**Lenox Hill Hospital**_

_15 hours missing_

-Danny, everything is going to be okay now, Jack said with a soft voice.

Danny looked very weak and was barely able to remain his eyes open. He opened the mouth, to try to speak, but he only managed to murmur something.

-It's okay, just get some rest okay ? Samantha said as she took Danny's hand in her hand.

He was very tired and felt so weak. But he didn't like the idea to be so helpless, of being in this cold hospital and of not continuing the investigation. He left like he was useless, so he tried to get out of the bed which surprised his co-workers.

-Danny ! You must have some rest ! Jack said while grabbing Danny's arm. You're too weak!

-No, I… I have to help you with the investigation, we have to find him… Danny murmured while taking off all the needles.

-But Danny ! You're not going to got out of the hospital in that state! Martin exclaimed.

Then Danny collapsed. They all ran towards him and tried to awake him, completely panicked. Danny slowly opened the eyes and looked at them, paler than before.

-See ! You're too weak ! You must get some sleep ! Sam said while pulling him towards the bed.

-But I must–-

-No, you must sleep and that's all ! Jack said with a menacing tone. I don't want to see you out of this hospital 'til you've completely recovered.

Danny looked at them and saw the concern in their eyes. He decided to give up and to listen to them. Then they helped him to lay on the bed. And Danny fell asleep as fast as he put his head on the pillow.

-He's too stubborn… Martin sighed.

-Hey, it's our Danny… Samantha replied.

Martin and Jack nodded.

-Okay, one of us must stay here to look after him, in case he tries again to get out of here, Jack said while looking at Martin and Samantha.

-I'm gonna stay ! Martin say while sitting down, next to Danny.

-Okay, Sam, we're going back to the office. See what we can find.

Samantha nodded and followed Jack as he got out of the room.

_**FBI, missing persons unit**_

_15.5 hours missing_

It had been about half an hour that they were looking into Yann Kingsley background but they hadn't find anything yet. This man was still a real mystery. As the hours passed slowly, the chances of finding Christopher alive were slowly diminishing. Then an agent entered into the office and walked towards them.

-Agent Malone, the agent said while handing some papers to Jack.

-Thanks, Jack replied while taking the papers.

He read it an looked at Samantha.

-They find a partial fingerprint, Jack said while reading the paper. That belong to Yann Kingsley.

-It doesn't help much… Samantha sighed.

-But they found in the letter some oats.

-A farm ?

-Or a stable.

-There's about a thousand farms or stables in New York City, and its suburbs!

-Let's search if Yann Kingsley own a farm or a stable... But we're gonna do it tomorrow, it's very late, you should go home.

Samantha nodded, even if she got an other idea. She prefered to go to hospital, to see how Danny was. Even if it was very late. She stood up, grabbed her coat and got out of the office.

-See you tomorrow ! She said while walking.

Jack looked at the lights of the city through the window. It had been a very long and tough day for them and he hoped that they would soon find the boy alive.

_**Lenox Hill Hospital**_

_16 hours missing_

Samantha entered in the room and saw Martin asleep in the armchair next to the bed. Then she turned to look at Danny who was still asleep, and looked more peaceful than before. She was pleased to see that Danny was going to be okay, but of course she was still worried about the little boy and wanted to take revenge for what this Yann Kingsley did to Danny. She felt a bit of anger in her as she sat down. She knew that being an FBI agent wasn't a safe profession, but in her, she couldn't bear that someone hurt one her friends, one of her familly.

_**FBI, missing persons unit**_

_23 hours missing_

As Jack entered into the office he saw Martin and Vivian around the conference table. It seems that they hadn't sleep very well too. Martin was yawning every 5 minutes, and Vivian was fighting to not let her eyes closed.

-Hey, morning ! Jack said with an amused smile.

-Morning… Martin said while yawning.

-It seems that you need that, Jack said while putting down to mugs on the table.

-Oh, our saver… Vivian exclaimed while taking one of the mug.

-So, what did you find yesterday? Martin asked.

-There was Yann Kingsley's fingerprints on the box and on the letter, but they found some oats in the letter, Jack answered.

-Oats ? Vivian said suprised.

-Yeah, it's either a farm or a stable. We must look if Yann own a farm or a stable.

Martin and Vivian nodded and stood up. They walked towards Martin's desk, he sat down and started to search.

-Okay, so… he bought a stable in 1986 but he sold it a year later…

He continued to read while taking a sip of his coffee.

-He bought a farm in 2004, Martin said as he turned to look at Jack and Vivian. It's in Bergen, New Jersey.


	11. Chapter 11: it's done

The next chapter will be the Epilogue, so it will be the last chapter! I hope you enjoyed this story! )

**_Chapter 11 :_**

_**Bergen, New Jersey**_

_24 hours missing_

Jack, Vivian and Martin were near an old red farmhouse which was in the middle of nowhere. The farm was surrounded by trees, and there was a big silence, they could only hear birds. It was freezy and there was some snow on the trees. Some policemen were behind Jack, Vivian and Martin and waiting for the signal. Then Jack ran towards the house which was next to the farm silently and was followed by Martin, Vivian and all the others FBI agents and policemen, all holding their guns. Jack tried to open the door, and it opened. They entered into the house and search through it for Christopher and Yann Kingsley. Jack walked down the hall, entered in a room and looked into it. Vivian, Martin and the others FBI agents were doing the same things and were slowly checking all the rooms. Then they heard a door opened, they ran out of the farm and saw Yann Kingsley running towards the wood.

-Freeze! FBI! Jack shouted while aiming his gun towards Yann Kingsley.

But Yann continued to run, as there was still some cops in the woods, they managed to stopped him. Martin and other FBI agents ran towards Yann Kingsley and handcuffed him.

-You'll see ! I'm gonna make revenge of this bastard ! He shouted while struggling with the agents.

-It's done for you... Martin said in his ear.

And they pulled him towards one of the police cars.

During this time Vivian had returned in the house and continued to look for Christopher. They looked into all the room and found nothing. If he wasn't in the house, there was only one place where he could be.

-He's in the farm ! Vivian said while running towards the red farm which was next to the house.

She was followed by other FBI agents and they started to look into all the boxes. She looked into the first one, nothing, the second one, nothing and when she reached the third one, she heard a voice. She looked into it and saw a terrified little boy who was lying on the floor. He was gagged and tied. She ran towards him and freed him.

-It's okay honey… Vivian said while taking him in her arms like a mother.

And Christopher started to cry.

-Do you want to see your mum?

He nodded while wiping his tears away. 'Poor little boy' Vivian thought, 'All of this must end'. And she carried him towards the ambulance. He had been through so much things, she hoped that he won't remember this when he'll grow up.

_**FBI, missing persons unit**_

Vivian, Jack and Martin walked out of the elevator. Vivian was carrying Christopher in her arms. As soon as Mrs.Davies saw her son, she ran towards them, tears appearing in her eyes. This whole nightmare was finally finish. The hapiness was finally appearing on the mother's face. Vivian put Christopher down, and he ran towards his mum.

-Mummy! He shouted while running towards her.

They hugged and she kissed her son a lot, not wanting to let him go. She was glad to be able to take him in her arms once again, to be able to look at his tiny nose, and to kiss his cheeks once again.

-Oh I miss you so much! She said while kissing him again.

During this time, Jack, Vivian and Martin were looking at this scene. Happiness filling their hearts. They were glad that they had finally found him alive. Danny will be happy to know that it was finish, and would be able to rest peacefully. Nothing will bother him. After a dozen of kisses and hugs, Mrs.Davies stood up, holding her son's hand, she walked towards them with a big smile.

-Thank you, thank you very much… She said while carying her son.

-It's just our jobs, Jack replied, smiling too.

Then they walked towards the elevator, Christopher waved a goodbye over his mother's shoulder, and Vivian waved her hand too. They deserved to have a peaceful life and hapiness, like other families.


	12. Epilogue

Last chapter, in fact it's the Epilogue so you can't call it like a real chapter… I know it's a bit short but I think that's the best I could do. I hope you like this story! And a big thank you for all your reviews! It warms my heart and pushes me to write more and more.

_**Epilogue :**_

A month after they found Christopher. Danny was gonna leave hospital. It had been difficult for him to stay in a bed the whole day, being enclose between these four white walls.

-This hospital is gonna drive me mad! Danny exclaimed.

-You're gonna leave the hospital the day after tomorrow, just hang on a little bit more! Vivian said with an amused smile.

-You'll see tomorrow I'm gonna be crazy… Danny replied. I want to eat real food!

-Oh don't be so childish! Samantha said, while rolling her eyes..

-I'm not childish… I just can't bear to be here...

Then a nurse entered in the room with a tray in her hands. She put it on the table next to the bed. A smell of fish invaded the room.

-Here's your diner Mr.Taylor, she said.

And she got out of the room. Danny took the plate and looked into it.

-Look! They're poisoning me! Danny exclaimed while putting down the plate.

-No, it looks good, Vivian teased.

-Viv… Don't start… Danny sighed while taking a sip of water.

Then Jack looked at her watch.

-It's getting late, we gotta go, Jack said with a smile.

-Get some rest, even if you're getting mad, Martin teased Danny.

And they got out of the room, all wearing a smile on their face. It was good to see that Danny had recovered his humour.

Two days later, Danny was ready to get out of the hospital. Everybody had come to helped him.

-Ahh, I'm finally free ! Danny exclaimed while getting out of the hospital.

He took a deep breath of fresh air. He was so happy to finally look at this wonderful city from the outside, to finally feel the wind caressed his skin, and to walk in the snow. He closed his eyes and listened to the sound of the city. Jack and the others were looking at the city. Then Danny reopened the eyes and looked at them with a smile. It was finally done, he was gonna turn a new page, forgetting this whole nightmare.

-So, ready to go Danny ? Martin said with a reassuring smile.

Danny nodded and they all walked towards the car. Leaving for a new start.

The End


End file.
